Holly Lund-Urec
*''"If she was your daughter she'd be......"'' *''"Don't start, Derek! Just don't start!"'' - Derek arguing with Tory about Holly "This is very interesting. Very, very interesting! I could keep reading this all day......ok, now I'm bored." - 'Holly' reading some information in the Hellcat Squadran Database while going through one of her mood-swings "I feel......normal. Actually, better than normal. It feels as though my mind can contemplate concepts I never thought it could!" - 'Holly' upon reaching meta-stability ANS-1-2, or 'Holly', is a Hellcat Squadran AI. Tory created her while trying to use software he used to reverse Cortana's movement toward Rampancy to make a 'Smart' AI that has no risk of going Rampant. However, he got the opposite result: an AI rampant right off the bat. She is currently being kept in check by Alphaunus and (later) Penelope. Tory is currently using her in an 'experiment' to get an AI out of rampancy and into a Meta-Stable state. Several obsticles in this experiment included an attack by an Experimental NOD computer virus, which damaged Holly's systems before being repelled by Alphaunus, as well as HK-47's antagonizing her. History Treklan War Shadow War Resurrectal War Though still rampant and unstable, by the begining of the Resurrectal War, Holly started to show strong signs that Tory's attempts to make her meta-stable were working, as she tended to act in control of herself more often, and even began acting a little human-like. This transition to meta-stability was complete by the middle of the War. Time War "Looks like the table has turned, rust-bucket." - Holly to HK-47 Now a meta-stable AI, 'Holly' was an extremely valable asset during the Time War. She was almost better than Mumantius at contemplating battle strategies, and her capabilities of hacking battle droids was greatly increased. She could now control whole armies of droids without using more than a miniscule fraction of her thought processes. Also, by 2024, she grew tired of being confined to a computer system and forced to watch her friends leave and not return, so, she told Tory, who got together with Ryan Ferran, and created an Empire-Tech Human Replica Droid, the closest thing to a human body they cold make for Holly. Personality Unlike Alphaunus, she is gentle for the most part. However, this is a rare situation and most of the time she is easily agitated and then becomes moody either very hostile towards everyone or she become overly needy for a specific person, as she constantly goes through mood swings. She can basically be described as an Emotionally-Challanged Teenage Girl who is cared for by an intelligent insect, as she is treated like a little sister by her predicesser, Alphaunus. When someone new comes along, she will appear out on nowhere to greet them when they enter the labs, which usually results in Tory lecturing her on spontaneously appearing, which can lead to her being distracted, Tory snapping at her, her feeling guilty, then Tory calmly finishing the talk, with Holly feeling depressed for some time afterwards. This happened several times, like when Jean-Luc Picard, William Riker, and Data of the UFOP came to get a tour of Hellcat Squadran's main base. Despite her rampancy, she is considered more pleasent than her 'brother' Alphaunus, so she is usually called onto assignments involving new members of the team. One example was when IceBite wanted to give some refugees from Dalmasca access to Hellcat Squadran's Database and Alphaunus was being rude, then later, when he assigned her to be Squad 'Explorer's main AI. After achieving meta-stability, she was still considered plesent to be around, but no longer experienced mood-swings, making her much more stable. Relationships HK-47 They hate each other. Enough said. Tory Holly likes Tory like a daughter to a father, and Tory cares for her like a father would to a daughter. Alphaunus If Holly thinks of Tory like a father, she thinks of Alphaunus as an older brother. Holly looks up to Alphaunus and looks to him for advice, and the fact that Alphaunus is not rampant makes this a good thing. Caboose Holly is particularly fond of Caboose, as Caboose is nice to her. IceBite IceBite, like Caboose, is nice to Holly, therefore she likes him. Selen Selen and Holly both like each other greatly, both due to similar personalities. Combat Capability I guess I'll admit, at first, I thought she was useless, but after that confrontation with Growvole, she proved she can be useful when she's really needed. - One of Davenport's rare confessions of being impressed with something about Hellcat Squadran Despite her ramancy, Holly is a capable combat AI. Like her 'brother', she can control the body of a Droideka to great effect. In one of IceBite's engagements with Growvole, Holly managed to locate a damaged droid control transmittor and, by transferring herself to it, took control of a force of Growvole's Battle Droids, forcing him to retreat. This went a long way to assisting Hellcat Squadran's own Droid Research (and improving many people's opinions about Holly). After reaching meta-stability, she became even more combat-capable. This was much more evident durng the Time War. Doom-Verse "Don't worry about me. I know my duty. If I do not make it, it's been an honor to serve you." - Doom-Verse Holly risking destroying her damaged self to protect Doom-Verse Natalia In the Doom-Verse, Holly reached Meta-Stability quickly, but was also heavilly damaged. She was on the verge of destruction, until Prime-Universe Tory repaired her subsystems. She was one of Natalia's last true friends and, partially because of the and also because of the AI's meta-stability, she treated Holly like a living thing. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence